La clef de son coeur
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: J'ai fermé mon coeur à tout sentiment... et je crois avoir perdu la clef" Naruto aime Sasuke, Sasuke aime Naruto, mais leur passé les empêche de se l'avouer. UA, OOC. Cette fic n'est pas à lire si on veut se remonter le moral, c'est plutôt le contraire .
1. Chapter 1

Bon bon bon... * une grosse goutte perle au front de l'auteure* ceci est une... fic... un SasuNaru... bizarre... Je pensais pas la poster, mais bon... j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et... voilà le résultat...

L'idée de base me semblait bonne... du moins acceptable... mais appliquée sur les persos de Naruto... ça colle pas très bien... Comment dire... euh... vous comprendrez en lisant... et encore, c'est plus flagrant dans le prochain chapitre...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto est à Kishimoto, et l'idée bizarre et flippante de cette fic sort de mon cerveau dérangé...

**La clef de son cœur**

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses passa en coup de vent devant une boutique de fleurs de laquelle sortait une femme blonde.

-Eh, où tu cours comme ça, Sakura ?

-Sasukeeeeeeee !

-Hein ? Où ça ?

-Epouse-moi, Sasukeeeee !

-Non, moi ! cria la blonde en courant après Sakura.

Quelques dizaines de mètres devant, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs courait, espérant semer les deux femmes. Entendant que malgré tous ses efforts, les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement, il bifurqua dans une ruelle qu'il n'avait jamais empruntée auparavant, ouvrit une porte au hasard et pénétra dans un bar un peu enfumé.

Il se laissa tomber sur un haut tabouret au comptoir, à côté d'un blond.

-Saké, dit-il, essoufflé, au barman, un type assez grand, le visage masqué, les cheveux gris malgré son jeune âge et à l'allure d'un épouvantail.

-Ça va ? demanda le blond.

-Hm, hm.

-T'as couru ?

-Hmpf.

-Pas très causant.

-'me fais pourchasser par des cinglées.

-Ha ! ha ! voilà ce qui arrive quand on est beau comme un dieu ! s'esclaffa le blond.

-Hum, hum, toussota Sasuke, se demandant quelle attitude adopter.

Puis, il conclut qu'il allait faire comme d'habitude : être froid et distant.

-T'es toujours aussi condescendant ou c'est moi qui te fais peur ?

-Peur de rien, marmonna Sasuke.

Enfin, si. Il avait peur d'une chose. Mais ça ne le regardait pas.

-Ok, je vais devoir faire tout le travail, soupira le blond. T'habites chez tes parents ? Tu viens souvent ici ? C'est à toi ces beaux yeux là ?

Sasuke eut un sursaut de surprise. Ce type était en train de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule.

-Naruto, fous la paix à monsieur, il est pas intéressé, grogna le barman.

Naruto haussa les épaules, puis reporta son attention sur Sasuke, qui s'était mis à – ô merveille – parler par phrases complètes.

-Non, je n'habite pas chez mes parents, vu qu'ils sont morts ; non, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds ici auparavant, je n'ai pas pour habitude de traîner dans des bars miteux (froncement de sourcils de la part du barman) ; oui ces yeux sont à moi, à qui d'autre voulez-vous qu'ils soient ? Si c'est une technique de drague, sachez que c'est totalement dépassé. Et au fait, monsieur le barman, ce n'est pas à vous de décider si je suis intéressé ou pas.

-Hiii ! ça parle ! s'exclama Naruto d'une voix faussement effrayée. Bon, on reprend depuis le début : moi c'est Naruto, j'ai vingt-trois ans, j'aime les ramen, les ramen, les ramen et les bruns ténébreux. Lui c'est Kakashi, c'est un pervers de première qui sort depuis six ans avec Iruka mon tuteur. T'inquiète pas pour son masque, personne sait ce qu'il y a en dessous. A part Iruka, mais il a jamais voulu me le dire. J'ai tout dit, je te donnerai peut-être mon numéro après notre premier rendez-vous, je préfère que ce soit chez toi et si t'habites à la rue, ben je piquerai dans la caisse de Kakashi et on prendra une chambre d'hôtel. Ah oui, j'oubliais… c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

-Sasuke. Et pas question que vous me surnommiez Sasu, je déteste ça.

-Parfait ! Bon, moi, je vais bosser, on se revoit ici à… 19h ? Euh… tu peux me dire « tu ».

-Hmpf.

Naruto se leva et resserra son nœud de cravate.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais ridicule en costume, siffla Kakashi en relevant le nez d'un petit livre à la couverture orange que Sasuke reconnut pour en avoir lus quelques uns.

-Et toi, tu t'es vu avec ton masque débile et ton bandeau ? On dirait un ninja de deuxième zone.

Il sortit et adressa un grand sourire à Sasuke qui sentit la pierre qui lui servait de cœur se fendiller.

-Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire souffrir, gronda le barman.

- !

-Tu es exactement du même type que les trois autres.

- ?

-Il n'a pas besoin de plus de malheur qu'il n'en a déjà eu, ok ?

-Euh… je suis pas un criminel, vous savez…

-Non, mais t'as la tête d'un serial killer qui aurait tué toute sa famille, ou d'un psychopathe échappé d'un asile pénitentiaire.

-Ça, c'est mon frère, grogna-t-il.

Kakashi se remit à lire, comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous… pensez que ça peut marcher ?

-Hm ?

-Avec Naruto ?

-Non.

-…

-Mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise.

Sasuke se souvint qu'il devait aller travailler et sortit après avoir payé son saké

Sasuke avait pour habitude de ne pas écouter ses sentiments, partant de l'hypothèse qu'il n'en avait pas.

Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus rationnel, ce qui était logique, considérant les études de sciences économiques qu'il venait de terminer brillamment alors qu'il avait à peine vingt-trois ans.

Mais, pour une fois dans toute sa vie, il avait envie d'écouter ses sentiments, d'envoyer balader son poste à la tête de la Sharingan Corporation et de courir au bar de Kakashi, attendre Naruto toute la journée.

Il songea que ce serait plutôt malvenu, puisque Naruto avait l'air de le considérer plus comme un coup d'un soir que comme un potentiel compagnon.

Mais « on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise » comme disait Kakashi.

Sasuke se demanda pourquoi Kakashi l'avait pris pour un cinglé psychopathe, puis constata qu'il n'était pas réellement le genre de personne avec qui on avait envie d'être, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était de très mauvaise compagnie, du fait qu'il ne formait jamais (ou uniquement pour être désagréable) de phrases de plus de cinq mots.

Mais était-ce sa faute s'il n'arrivait plus à se lier aux gens ? Son frère avait réussi à le rendre, si ce n'est cinglé, au moins complètement asocial. Ses techniques de manipulation mentale étaient très au point.

* * *

Kakashi jeta des coups d'œil suspicieux autour de lui, puis constatant qu'il était seul, il abandonna sa vaisselle pour se pencher par la fenêtre et regarder les filles passer.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et reconnut le pas caractéristique d'Iruka.

Le brun le regarda bizarrement. Enfin, d'une façon tout à fait légitime, si l'on considère le fait que son petit ami était penché par la fenêtre, la moitié du corps pendant dans le vide sans raison évidente.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, peu rassuré en ce qui concernait l'état mental de l'Hatake.

-Je… hm… lisais.

-En tenant compte du fait que le dernier tome d'Icha Icha Paradise trône avec tout le reste de ta bibliothèque dans la chambre, je peux affirmer sans me tromper que tu es en train de me mentir. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Je… rgrdlfps.

-D'accord… il est à combien le décodeur ?

-Je regardais les filles passer.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu n'étais pas définitivement à jeter… je suis bien innocent.

-Eh mais attends, je faisais rien que regarder ! s'exclama Kakashi en attrapant le brun par le bras. Tu croyais quand même pas que…

Iruka fronça les sourcils, impitoyable.

-Tu me penses capable d'accoster une parfaite inconnue dans la rue, de la faire entrer dans mon bar, de la soûler et de la traîner dans notre lit, le tout alors qu'on est ensemble depuis six ans ?

-…

-J'ai changé, Iruka ! Dès la seconde où je t'ai vu j'ai changé ! Tu me prends réellement pour un salaud, parfois.

-Pardon… j'ai encore du mal à croire que Kakashi Hatake, le pire pervers de l'univers après Jiraya, soit fidèle.

-Merci… lâcha Kakashi, acide.

-Kashi… je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé… je t'aime…

Kakashi sourit sous son masque et serra Iruka contre lui.

Il l'avait changé, irrémédiablement, et il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas y croire. Lui-même avait souvent du mal à se reconnaître, mais il devait admettre qu'il préférait le nouveau Kakashi, puisque c'était lui qu'aimait Iruka et que cela lui permettait d'être encore avec lui, six ans plus tard.

* * *

Sasuke jeta un regard sombre à sa garde-robe ouverte. Il n'avait plus fait de lessive depuis des semaines, ce qui faisait que le meuble était à trois quarts vide.

Il n'allait quand même pas se pointer à un rendez-vous amoureux en costard…

Il sortit un jeans et une chemise noire dont il manquait quelques boutons en haut.

Il s'habilla, vérifia quatre fois sa coiffure, puis se rendant compte de la stupidité de ce geste, évita du regard tous les miroirs que comptait son appartement. Il enfila des baskets blanches et se dit qu'il était à peu près présentable.

« De toute façon, songea-t-il, parti comme c'est, je vais pas rester habillé longtemps. »

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

Il pressentait que cette soirée allait marquer un tournant dans sa vie. S'il réussissait à être un tant soit peu humain durant les heures à venir, il pourrait peut-être donner tort à Kakashi et entamer une relation avec Naruto.

C'était ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde… être avec lui… trouver enfin quelqu'un qui lui ferait oublier son passé misérable.

Sasuke ne put résister à la tentation et il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Il était à la limite du parfait.

* * *

-Mais quelle journée de merde ! grogna Naruto en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Il était épuisé.

Iruka frappa à la porte.

-Naruto, je peux entrer ?

-Hm, hm.

-Ça va ?

-Crevé.

-Tu avais l'air bizarre toute la journée… tu n'as pas appelé Neji, par hasard ?

-Tu sais bien que c'est fini depuis huit ans, avec lui… bougonna le blond.

-Je sais surtout que tu continues à l'appeler. Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas, accroché à ton téléphone, l'air misérable…

-Je te dis que c'est pas ça ! C'est… Sasuke.

-Oh, tu veux parler du type qui t'attend au bar ?

-Il est déjà là ? J'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Il est déjà vingt heures ? Merde ! Il va finir par se tirer ! En plus, j'ai plus de linge propre !

Naruto courait dans tous les sens, retournant tous ses tas de linge sale en cherchant quelque chose d'acceptable à se mettre sur le dos.

-Bah, ça va, une heure de retard… ça sera jamais aussi pire que Kakashi. Je me souviens encore de notre premier rendez-vous… c'était au Ichiraku… eh bien, si j'avais pas eu l'adresse de Kakashi pour aller le chercher par la peau du cou, je serais encore en train d'attendre devant un bol de nouilles.

-Mon Dieu ! ma chemise préférée est toute déchirée !

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as fait avec… dit Iruka en sortant.

Naruto enfila sa chemise en lambeaux, constatant avec joie que les déchirures tombaient si bien qu'on aurait dit que c'était fait exprès.

Il choisit un jeans délavé qui traînait dans un coin de sa chambre et il mit de vieilles baskets.

La chambre de Naruto se situait au troisième étage du bâtiment où se trouvait le bar de Kakashi. Il bondit dans le couloir, descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, sortit par l'arrière du bâtiment, fit le tour du pâté de maison et entra dans le bar par l'entrée principale.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise pour que ses rendez-vous ne sachent jamais où il habitait.

* * *

Sasuke regarda sa montre.

-Ça lui arrive souvent de poser des lapins comme ça ? grogna-t-il, passant outre sa résolution de faire preuve d'humanité.

-C'est ça de fréquenter Kakashi Hatake pendant six ans ! fit fièrement le barman. Je me souviens encore du premier rendez-vous avec Iruka… j'avais au moins sept heures de retard…

-Ça promet… marmonna Sasuke.

La porte s'ouvrit, et le vent extérieur fit s'agiter la clochette qui annonçait les nouveaux arrivants.

-YO ! s'exclama une voix.

Sasuke se retourna et vit entrer Naruto.

Il fit à peu près la même tête que s'il avait vu Vénus sortant des eaux.

-Kakashi, sers à boire ! ordonna le blond en tapotant sur le zinc.

-Tu dis s'il te plaît. Je suis de quinze ans ton aîné, tu me dois le respect.

-A boire !

-Iruka ! glapit Kakashi en voyant entrer le brun. Dis à Naruto de me dire s'il te plaît !

-Dis-lui s'il te plaît… lâcha Iruka, fatigué par les gamineries des deux hommes de sa vie.

-HA ! s'exclama Kakashi, triomphal.

-S'il te plaît, aurais-tu l'obligeance de te secouer les puces et de nous servir à boire, ô vénérable pervers paresseux ?

-Mouais… Sasuke ?

-Saké.

Il posa deux verres sur le comptoir.

-T'as fini ? T'as fini ? T'as fini ?

-Naruto, arrête de sautiller sur ton tabouret, tu vas te casser la figure, dit Kakashi d'un air faussement paternel – Sasuke était à peu près sûr que Kakashi aurait été très heureux si Naruto était tombé par terre.

-Tu bois pas vite, hein… râla Naruto.

-Rôh mais t'as pas fini de…

Sasuke s'interrompit. C'était mal parti s'il commençait déjà à l'insulter. Il fallait faire dévier la conversation pour avoir l'air _gentil_.

-T'as pas fini de… de… de…

-De ?

-Ta voiture est garée où ? capitula Sasuke en posant son verre à moitié plein sur le comptoir.

Il réussit à composer un vague sourire qui aurait arraché des cris d'hystérie à Sakura.

Naruto bondit de son tabouret et courut jusqu'à une décapotable.

-Kakashi je te pique ta voiture t'es d'accord ?

-Non.

-Ok, bye ! Je te la ramène demain matin !

-Mais j'ai dit non ! Iruka ! Dis quelque chose !

Naruto entra dans la voiture, suivi de Sasuke, et avant que Kakashi ait pu réagir, la décapotable était déjà loin.

-Tu vas voir qu'il va encore me l'enrouler autour d'un platane… grommela Kakashi.

-Kashi, calme-toi.

-Grmblhmpfksstchgrr…

-Je crois que ton masque est encrassé, y a des parasites sur la ligne…

-Tu l'élèves vraiment n'importe comment !

-Il a vingt-trois ans. Il a le permis.

-Oui, mais c'est ma voiture.

-T'avais qu'à pas laisser traîner tes clefs. Avoue que ça t'amuse de le provoquer pour qu'il fasse des conneries et que tu puisses lui dire « je te l'avais bien dit »…

-Ouais, ben en parlant de conneries, je me demande comment ça va finir avec ce Sasuke. Il ressemble beaucoup au dernier. Et en même temps, il semble… mieux.

Iruka soupira. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire « Naruto sait ce qu'il fait », mais le fait est qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait.

Il faisait toujours les mauvais choix et passait sa vie sur le fil du rasoir, à basculer entre fun et problèmes insurmontables.

L'Umino haussa les épaules.

-Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je ne sers à rien. J'ai beau lui dire de ne pas s'embarquer avec tel ou tel type, il ne m'écoute pas. Et puis il revient complètement détruit à la maison et je n'ose même pas lui dire « je te l'avais bien dit » parce que ça ne changera rien, il recommencera à nouveau. Si tu l'avais vu, la première fois que je l'ai aperçu…

Kakashi prit Iruka dans ses bras.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour Naruto, tout ce qu'ils disaient était inutile.

-Il fait toujours les mauvais choix… se lamenta Iruka. Il a tellement besoin d'être aimé de tout le monde qu'il s'attire les pires cinglés de la Création…

-Je crois… que ce Sasuke va arranger certaines choses. Il… est un peu comme moi…

-Ça promet, ça. Dois-je te répéter quelle ordure tu étais il y a dix ans ?

-Non mais je veux dire… il peut changer… par amour. Comme moi, il y a six ans.

* * *

Sasuke avait des papillons dans l'estomac en regardant Naruto conduire la décapotable, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. Il se sentait bizarre : il avait chaud, puis froid, puis chaud à nouveau. Il avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était complètement fondu. Il avait les mains moites.

S'il avait eu un minimum d'expérience dans les contacts humains, il aurait tout de suite trouvé un mot pour décrire cet état : amoureux.

Mais il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine et il se demanda confusément, tout en écoutant le babillage de Naruto, s'il n'avait pas la grippe ou quelque chose du style.

* * *

-Kashi, tu comptes rester là jusque quand ?

-Jusqu'à ce que Naruto ait ramené ma bagnole.

-Bonne nuit.

-Hm, hm.

Kakashi était assis sur son comptoir, face à la porte d'entrée, et il comptait être aux premières loges pour voir Naruto revenir – et pour compter toutes les éraflures qu'il aura faites à sa chère, très chère voiture.

-Ruka ?

-Moui ?

-Bonne nuit mon amour.

-Tu sais ce que je pense en te voyant perché sur ton bar ?

-…

-« Complètement taré »

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux à regrets. Il avait fait un rêve merveilleux dans lequel il accueillait chez lui un homme blond magnifiquement bronzé et aux yeux bleus intenses. En sentant sur sa peau le contact moite de ses draps, il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve et soupira de bonheur en se tournant sur le côté.

Le lit était vide.

-Naruto ? appela-t-il.

Il se leva et parcourut son appartement en long et en large.

Vide.

Il vit un petit mot sur le frigo, attaché par un aimant en forme d'éventail.

« Yo, c'était une bonne nuit, mais tu m'intéresses pas. Cherche pas à me revoir, j'ai pas l'habitude de m'attacher aux coups d'un soir. T'as l'air moins pire que je pensais, j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui vivre heureux – quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Bonne chance avec tes deux folles. Bye. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était même pas signé. Il ne saurait jamais avec qui il avait couché cette nuit-là – le « bye » sonnait comme un adieu.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Et puis, ça voulait dire quoi ce « moins pire que je pensais » ?

Naruto semblait s'interdire au bonheur – « quelqu'un avec qui vivre heureux – quelqu'un d'autre que moi ».

Le jeune Uchiwa soupira, complètement démoralisé.

Il lui avait semblé trouver en Naruto tout ce qui lui manquait depuis la mort de sa famille ; les rires, le bonheur, la joie de vivre, l'amour…

C'était trop beau.

Il ne savait même pas où habitait Naruto. Il aurait pu demander à Kakashi ou Iruka, mais ils n'allaient sûrement pas balancer leur « fils ».

Sasuke se sentit découragé. Il lui faudrait au moins quelques verres pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Il fit un détour par le bar de Kakashi – uniquement parce que le saké était de qualité supérieure, évidemment – avant de se rendre à son travail.

-Yo ça s'est bien passé ? J'ai pas réussi à faire parler Naruto… Evidemment, je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis le plus grand obsédé de Konoha après Jiraya…

-Evidemment.

-Alors ? demanda à nouveau Kakashi.

-C'était… bien.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses yeux commençaient à piquer… pourquoi n'avait-il même pas laissé son numéro ?

-Il t'a laissé son numéro ?

-Hmpf.

-Ça veut dire oui ou non ?

-Non.

-Hé, Ruka ! Je te passerai tes 5 000 yens la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?

-Ouais, ouais…

-Attendez… vous avez parié sur moi et Naruto ? s'exclama Sasuke.

-J'étais persuadé que tu étais assez bien pour Naruto mais faut croire que je me suis trompé.

-Euh… le métier d'un barman, c'est pas réconforter les clients qui viennent se bourrer la gueule avec des phrases creuses comme « une de perdue dix de retrouvées » ? Parce que là vous êtes plutôt en train de me démoraliser.

-Je suis pas un barman comme les autres. Tu veux un autre saké ?

-Ouais.

Sasuke se prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'était pas assez bien pour Naruto.

-Je ne lui voulais pas de mal, moi…

-Ouais, mais tu ressembles aux trois autres. Tu paies pour eux, en quelque sorte. Naruto a eu trois coups de foudre pour trois types vraiment dégueulasses ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, il ne veut plus être amoureux. Avec Iruka, on espère toujours trouver quelqu'un qui lui fera oublier son passé… et je pensais que ce serait toi. Tout le monde peut se tromper… t'es au courant que c'est déjà ton troisième verre ?

-Vous faites des cartes de fidélité pour les amoureux éconduits ?

-Faudrait que j'y pense, il y en a de plus en plus…

-Vous me préviendrez quand ce sera fait, j'en prendrai trois ou quatre.

* * *

-Naruto ? Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, oui…

Iruka entra dans la chambre et vit Naruto qui éteignait précipitamment son portable.

-Ça va ?

-Non.

-C'est à cause de Sasuke ?

-Moui.

-Il t'a fait de la peine ?

-Non, c'est moi. Je suis incapable de me persuader que j'ai bien fait de lui dire de ne pas me chercher.

-…

-Ça aurait fini comme avec Neji, ou Gaara. Ça se serait mal fini. Et pourtant je me sens mal comme si j'étais passé à côté de quelque chose. Je sais bien que tant que j'ai vingt ans, je pourrai toujours dénicher des coups d'un soir. Mais un jour je serai seul… et ça me fait si peur.

-Tu sais, tu peux prendre tout ton temps… Tu as le droit de rester seul, le temps qu'il te faudra pour être prêt.

-Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir fermé mon cœur à tout sentiment possible… et je crois avoir perdu la clef.

Iruka s'approcha de Naruto et le serra dans ses bras. Souvent, le Naruto hâbleur et sûr de lui, riant de tout et de rien du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, redevenait le Naruto triste et seul qu'il était à quinze ans.

Naruto se releva.

-Il faut aller travailler, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Naru, tu ferais mieux de sortir par derrière.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sasuke est au bar… je ne sais pas s'il t'attend, mais il en est au cinquième verre… souviens-toi de Neji, c'était grave quand il buvait…

Naruto eut une grimace involontaire, puis il acquiesça avant de sortir.

* * *

Sasuke avait le menton posé entre ses mains ouvertes, accoudé à son bureau, le regard dans le vide.

Il se sentait très mal, et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, il repensait à toutes les choses pourries que comptait sa vie.

En évitant soigneusement de penser à Itachi.

Ses coudes glissaient doucement sur la surface vernie du bureau et Sasuke finit par se retrouver le front collé contre les dossiers ultra urgents posés devant lui.

Il les repoussa d'un geste las et sortit sa bouteille d'alcool.

Puis il la rangea. Il allait finir alcoolique.

Son regard croisa celui de son reflet, dans la vitre de la porte de son bureau.

Etait-ce dû à un jeu de lumière, ou à l'alcool présent en grande quantité dans son sang, il ne le savait pas.

Il voyait face à lui le visage de son frère, ce frère haï qui l'avait supplicié durant toutes ces années…

_J'ouvre les yeux, réveillé par des cris affreux. Je sors de mon lit, tout doucement, sans bruit. Je sais que s'il m'entend, c'en est fini de moi. Dès le moment où il posera à nouveau ses mains sur moi, je serai incapable de bouger, de me défendre… et il fera de moi ce qu'il voudra et il ne me restera comme issue que la folie. C'est la nuit, la nuit de mon dix-septième anniversaire. Dehors la lune est comme teintée de sang… J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Je sais que c'est lui. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour il ferait ce genre de choses… Je ne veux pas le voir, je sors par la fenêtre. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, et il apparaît, beau comme tous les membres de ma famille, du sang maculant ses vêtements. J'ai toujours su qu'il les tuerait… Je m'échappe par le toit, puis j'atterris dans le jardin. Par la large fenêtre du salon, je vois tous ces corps déchiquetés… toute la famille Uchiwa. Itachi me suit. Je ne comprends pas la folie qui le pousse, je sais juste que je dois fuir. J'arrive au commissariat de police, je crie à l'assassin… mais personne ne retrouvera jamais Itachi. Je veux, je voudrai toujours le tuer… mais il s'est évaporé. Et il faut que je vive avec le vide et le sang qu'il a laissé dans son sillage. Si un jour je deviens fou, tout sera de sa faute._

A suivre...

Bon, voilà, je m'explique: cette fic a été écrite à une période de mon existence où j'étais absolument pas d'humeur à écrire des trucs kawai et marshmallows. C'est pas du SM (vous me prenez pour qui???), mais c'est pas loin. C'est de la torture mentale à toutes les pages. C'est des persos qui veulent plus mais qui sont trop effrayés pour le demander. C'est des pauvres âmes blessées qui cherchent un coup la souffrance, l'autre coup le salut. Naruto n'est pas Naruto, Sasuke n'est pas Sasuke, Gaara et Neji ne sont pas Gaara et Neji, même Kakashi n'est pas vraiment lui.  
Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est Itachi. J'en ai fait un monstre sanguinaire, alors que je l'aime et que je l'adore.

Je suis désolée, mais c'est un truc que j'ai écrit, et malgré tout, c'est comme un morceau de moi-même. Je le poste parce que peut-être que ça plaira, et que bon, j'ai pas à avoir honte d'écrire, même si c'est des trucs affreux.

Je l'ai dit, j'ai écrit ça un jour où j'étais très mal, et ce mal s'est reflété dans mes persos.  
Je veux pas me comparer à Beaudelaire, mais il a dit, en publiant les Fleurs du Mal, "Dans ce livre atroce, j'ai mis toute ma pansée, tout mon coeur, toute ma religion, toute ma haine". C'est un peu ce que je ressens. Cette fic, qui n'est pas du tout ma meilleure (contrairement aux Fleurs du Mal qui est un chef-d'oeuvre -_-), est le miroir de ce que je ressentais ce jour-là, détresse et peur, douleur et besoin d'aller mieux, honte et tristesse.

Pour me rattraper, je compte poster plus tard une fic où Itachi aura un rôle en or, et une autre où Naruto et Sasuke seront plus forts et plus amoureux.

Malgré tout... je peux avoir des reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tarataritataaaaa! (bruit de trompettes) oyez oyez gentes dames, voici la suite de mon sasunaru bizarre.  
J'ai reçu des reviews positives, donc j'en conclus que même quand j'écris des trucs bizarres, ça plaît...

Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je suis crevée, donc je poste le strict minimum (hé hé désolée, je suis une tire-au-flanc)

* * *

Une semaine plus tard…

Sasuke vida son verre de saké et le reposa avec un « toc » retentissant sur le bar.

Il sortit son agenda électronique et vérifia ses rendez-vous du jour.

-Hm, hm… ça je repousse, ça j'annule, ça je me fais remplacer…

Chaque jour depuis une semaine il arrivait en retard au bureau et travaillait le moins possible. Il n'en pouvait plus de tous ces cons qui lui servaient d'employés.

-Ah merde il y a ce rendez-vous avec l'Umino Corp… ça fait déjà quatre fois que je repousse, l'accord va finir par tomber à l'eau… Ma secrétaire va me tuer si je me fais remplacer…

-Un autre saké ?

-Hm ? oui. Alors voyons… je dois rencontrer le PDG de l'Umino Corp à dix heures, il est neuf heures et demie… comment ça se fait que je l'ai jamais vu ce gars ?

Kakashi écoutait vaguement les marmonnements de Sasuke.

-Il ne rencontre personnellement ses associés que lors de la signature du contrat.

-Pardon ?

-Umino. Il envoie toujours des employés s'occuper des préparatifs des contrats, lui il ne fait que signer.

-Comment vous connaissez le PDG de l'Umino Corp ?

-Hé oh ! tu te rappelles que je sors avec lui depuis six ans ?

-Comment je pouvais le savoir, je sais même pas vos noms de famille ! bougonna Sasuke, sous-entendant par là que même Naruto ne lui avait pas dit son nom complet.

* * *

Sasuke serra la main d'Iruka, tout en vérifiant, dans le miroir derrière le PDG de l'Umino Corp, s'il n'avait pas trop mauvaise mine.

-Mon bras droit devait venir aussi, mais il est un peu en retard… dit prudemment Iruka.

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à rencontrer Sasuke et il était assez étonné de sa réaction très professionnelle.

-Nous l'attendrons, répondit Sasuke en s'asseyant et en vérifiant si son haleine ne sentait pas trop le saké.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Scusez pour le ret…

-Naruto ? s'étrangla Sasuke en se levant.

-J'ai dû me tromper de…

Iruka lui jeta un œil inquiet et haussa les épaules dans un mouvement signifiant « je suis désolé, j'étais pas au courant ».

Sasuke s'approcha, complètement hypnotisé.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Naruto sortit du bureau et courut à toutes jambes dans le couloir.

Sasuke le suivit et le rattrapa alors qu'il allait quitter l'immeuble.

-Naruto, je suis… je…

-Lâchez-moi, je ne vous connais pas !

Sasuke eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

-Naruto, j'aimerais te rev…

-Je vous ai dit de ne pas me chercher ! l'interrompit Naruto en se débattant pour qu'il le lâche. Laissez-moi en paix ! Je ne suis pas… Je ne peux pas… Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre !

-Mais c'est toi que je veux !

Naruto était complètement terrifié. Il voulait que ce cinglé le lâche pour qu'il s'en aille avant de changer d'avis.

Sasuke attrapa Naruto par le menton et l'embrassa. Le blond se cambra, tenta de le repousser, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il le martelait de coups de poings et de pieds, mais le brun semblait ne rien sentir.

Il se sentait mal, il allait s'évanouir… c'était physique, il ne pouvait plus aimer.

Iruka arriva et tira Sasuke en arrière avant de saisir Naruto par les épaules et l'entraîner dehors.

-Nous annulons l'accord, je suis désolé, dit l'Umino en montant en voiture.

-Naruto…

Sasuke resta quelques instants dans le hall d'entrée, complètement déboussolé.

Lorsque enfin il revint à lui, il prit conscience de tous ces regards posés sur lui et hurla de toutes ses forces :

-VOUS AVEZ RIEN DE MIEUX À FAIRE ? À QUOI JE VOUS PAIE BANDE DE LARVES, SI VOUS VOUS ARRÊTEZ DE TRAVAILLER POUR CHAQUE TYPE QUI SE FAIT LARGUER DANS L'ENTREE ?!

Tout le monde se remit à travailler et Sasuke alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

* * *

Naruto sentit à peine Iruka le prendre par les épaules et l'asseoir sur la banquette arrière de la Mercedes.

Il eut vaguement conscience d'entendre son tuteur dire à son chauffeur de les ramener au bar de Kakashi.

Puis il se sentit partir, la tête dans du coton. Il ne pouvait plus, il n'était plus assez fort… Soudain il se sentit extrêmement fatigué, épuisé par sa propre existence. Quelque chose clochait chez lui et cela le fatiguait plus que ça n'aurait dû.

Il ressentit le besoin pressant d'appeler Neji.

D'entendre sa voix glaciale et aiguisée comme un éclat de verre.

De se perdre dans les affres de la souffrance intentionnelle, et non plus de cette souffrance involontaire que provoquait Sasuke dans son âme meurtrie.

Naruto vivait selon trois phases. La phase « bonheur », la phase « déprime », la phase « masochisme ». La phase « bonheur » était celle qu'il préférait, mais il entrait souvent – trop souvent – en phase « déprime » et cela s'aggravait jusqu'à la phase « masochisme » quand en plus il avait une peine de cœur.

Durant la phase « bonheur », il riait, draguait, se chamaillait avec Kakashi, mangeait des ramen, distribuait son numéro de téléphone au premier mec mignon qui passait.

Durant la phase « déprime », il pleurait en étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller, il cognait dans un mannequin à l'effigie de Neji, il sortait ses bouteilles d'alcool.

Durant la phase « masochisme », il regardait toutes les photos qu'il avait prises de ses précédents « amoureux », ceux qu'il avait aimés et qui ne le lui rendaient pas, il appelait Neji, juste pour le plaisir de se faire insulter par téléphone, il sortait dans des bars glauques et se réveillait le lendemain avec l'esprit embrumé par des fumées opiacées, des vapeurs d'alcool et des effets secondaires de médicaments anti-dépressifs.

Et là, dans cette voiture aux vitres teintées et aux sièges de cuir, il ne voulait qu'une chose : souffrir plus qu'il n'avait jamais souffert.

Pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable d'y survivre, de survivre à toutes les épreuves, de survivre à sa douleur, de survivre à son amour pour Sasuke…

Cet amour qu'il aurait voulu ne plus ressentir, tant il lui lacérait le cœur.

* * *

Kakashi se précipita sur Iruka lorsqu'il le vit entrer, traînant derrière lui un Naruto à moitié inconscient.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je t'expliquerai.

Le barman saisit les jambes du blond et ils le portèrent jusqu'à sa chambre.

-C'est Sasuke. Il… Tu savais qu'il était le PDG de la Sharingan Corporation ?

-Non… merde… tu veux dire que Naruto…

-Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir, et lui non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? demanda Kakashi en tentant de se souvenir où il avait rangé ses coups-de-poing américains, avec la ferme intention de les utiliser sur l'Uchiwa.

-Il l'a embrassé.

-C'est tout ? dit l'Hatake en laissant tomber l'idée de fracasser la tête de Sasuke.

-… je ne sais plus quoi penser. Naruto ne supporterait pas une nouvelle expérience désastreuse. Mais en même temps, il ne peut pas rester seul toute la vie…

-Et ce Sasuke semble bien l'aimer quand même.

-Il faudrait qu'on lui parle, un jour…

Kakashi fut secoué d'un rire nerveux. On aurait dit deux parents inquiets qui tentaient de marier leur fille au meilleur parti possible.

Iruka comprit à quoi pensait son amant et se mit à rire aussi.

Mais bien vite, son rire se transforma en sanglots spasmodiques, car la situation était tout à fait ce qu'elle semblait être.

Ils étaient une sorte de parents inquiets, et même si Naruto n'était pas une fille, ils tentaient tant bien que mal de l'aider à trouver la meilleure personne qui soit…

* * *

Kakashi appuya son front contre la vitre froide d'une armoire à alcool.

Déjà une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Naruto était revenu de la Sharingan Corporation.

Iruka avait dû partir pour un séminaire à Tokyo.

Naruto s'enfuyait chaque soir pour passer la nuit dans des endroits sordides avec des gens immondes à souffrir toutes les peines de l'Enfer et passait ses journées à ruminer ses tourments tout en appelant Neji à intervalles réguliers.

Très peu de gens venaient encore dans son bar, ils étaient tous en vacances.

Sasuke avait décidé de se soûler ailleurs.

Et Kakashi restait donc seul, avec son pire ennemi : sa mémoire.

Il se souvenait de toutes ces choses qu'il avait dites ou faites au cours de sa vie, et qui avaient blessé des gens.

Il se souvenait du Kakashi qu'il avait pu être, un stupide coureur, violent et arrogant, mesquin, menteur et moqueur.

Comment Iruka avait-il pu à ce point le transformer ?

Comment Iruka avait-il réussi ce miracle ?

_Un blond ouvre la porte d'un air ravi. Son visage se décompose soudainement. Visiblement, je n'étais pas censé être là… Je regarde l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui est à côté de moi. Ce dernier parle au blond d'une voix extrêmement violente. Le blond se met à pleurer doucement, les yeux baissés. L'homme à côté de moi crie de plus en plus fort, il l'injurie, comme si c'était lui le coupable. Une lueur de folie brille dans son regard. Je tente de calmer le jeu, mais c'est au tour du blond de crier. Et c'est moi qu'il engueule, moi qui tente de l'aider. Il sort en claquant la porte et je le suis, sans un regard pour l'autre homme. En temps normal, j'aurais tabassé ce type odieux dans les règles, mais un homme, presque encore un gamin, a été blessé, et c'est en partie ma faute._

_Je le suis à travers les rues de Konoha pour m'excuser, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, ça ne me correspond pas de m'excuser. Surtout que ce que je viens de faire, je le fais environ chaque semaine. J'arrive en bas d'un immeuble, il ouvre la porte, je le suis. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se rende compte que je suis derrière lui. Il monte quatre étages en courant dans les escaliers puis disparaît de ma vue. Je frappe à une porte, certain que c'est celle de son appartement. J'attends un peu, frappe encore._

_La porte s'ouvre. Je m'attendais à voir le blond, je découvre un brun._

_L'air méfiant, il me demande ce que je veux. Je lui explique la situation, comprenant qu'il doit s'agir du père, bien qu'il ait l'air très jeune._

_Il me regarde d'un air moitié furieux, moitié compréhensif et je baisse les yeux. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je baisse les yeux devant un homme plus petit, plus jeune, plus faible que moi._

_Il me fait entrer et me dit qu'il va appeler Naruto._

_Je suis l'inconnu vers le salon où il me propose de m'installer. Il disparaît, sans doute pour aller chercher Naruto._

_Je m'assieds dans un divan confortable et me plais à me remémorer le visage de mon hôte. La peau caramel, les yeux noisette, les cheveux bruns rassemblés en une queue de cheval hérissée, une fine cicatrice barrant son visage sous ses yeux…_

_Il a l'air tellement gentil, tellement bienveillant._

_Il entre, accompagné du blond, le visage barbouillé de larmes._

_Je parviens enfin à m'excuser pour un crime où finalement je suis la victime moi aussi, et je m'en vais._

_Sur le pas de la porte, quelque chose retient mon bras. Je me retourne, c'est le brun._

_« Excusez-le, il n'a pas eu la vie facile… »_

_Je plonge mon unique œil dans les siens, puis je hausse les épaules, dans une attitude qui pourrait aussi bien vouloir dire « c'est oublié » que « moi aussi, j'ai une vie compliquée »._

_Parce que de toute façon, ce sont les deux messages que je voulais faire passer._

_« Je ne me suis pas présenté… je m'appelle Iruka Umino. Où et quand pourrais-je vous revoir ? »_

_Je lui tends quelque chose. Il s'agit d'un sous-verre en carton où figure l'adresse de mon bar._

_« N'importe quand. Même en plein milieu de la nuit, même si c'est fermé, je vous ouvrirai. »_

_Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles. _

_Il va finir par penser que je suis impatient de le voir._

_Ce qui est terriblement vrai__._

* * *

Sasuke envoya sa perforatrice vers la tête de sa secrétaire, qui l'exaspérait depuis une demi-heure à lui dire de travailler.

La jeune femme évita sans peine le projectile mais jugea plus prudent de s'éclipser avant de se recevoir tout le matériel de bureau dans la figure.

En effet, Sasuke était en train de chercher son agrafeuse.

En farfouillant dans son tiroir, il tomba sur une photo qui n'était pas censée être là.

Il regarda le visage imprimé sur le papier argentique avec une grimace de terreur.

Les yeux plissés dans une attitude de profond ennui mêlé d'une cruauté sans borne, les lèvres fines serrées en une moue dédaigneuse, les sourcils fins et droits imperceptiblement froncés, les deux minces cicatrices courant sur les joues pâles, les longs cheveux noirs retombant devant le visage…

C'était lui, il était entré dans son bureau, avait placé cette photo dans son tiroir et était reparti.

Sasuke regarda autour de lui.

Itachi était entré dans son bureau, avait sans doute fouillé dans ses affaires, s'était peut-être servi des objets trônant sur son bureau, avait éventuellement bu à sa bouteille d'alcool, s'était probablement assis sur sa chaise…

Sasuke bondit sur ses pieds et jeta autour de lui des regards frénétiques, comme si Itachi allait jaillir d'un coin d'ombre.

Il se sentait souillé, sali… Itachi avait touché toutes ces choses, avait respiré tout cet air, Itachi était de retour et Sasuke n'était pas en état de se défendre s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune homme se reprit et saisit la photo entre le pouce et l'index.

Il regarda encore ce visage si beau et si hideux à la fois, puis retourna le cliché.

« Je suis revenu… On se reverra très bientôt, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me retrouver, Sasu… Je t'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra. Je sais que tu reviendras. Tu es toujours revenu. »

Sasuke avait très bien compris le sens du « je t'attendrai ».

Itachi ne l'approcherait plus tant que lui ne le voudrait pas.

Il faisait toujours ainsi.

Il lui laissait croire qu'il avait le choix mais faisait toujours en sorte qu'il vienne à lui.

Sasuke jeta la photographie dans un cendrier, sortit son briquet et brûla un coin du papier photo, qui s'enflamma dans une lueur bleutée.

Ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir le courage d'en faire autant avec le modèle original…

* * *

Voili voilou... j'ai rajouté deux-trois éléments sur le côté maso de Naruto, et sur la peur qu'a Sasuke par rapport à son frère...

Prochain chapitre: comment Iruka en est venu à adopter Naruto. C'est pas un passage très comique (mais cette fic n'est pas très comique, de toute façon...)


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai pas reçu de reviews pour le chapitre 2... Je poste quand même la suite, on ne sait jamais...

* * *

Iruka regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de sa Mercedes. Il pria son chauffeur d'aller un peu plus vite. Il était impatient de revoir les siens.

Il se demandait comment allait Naruto.

Il devait certainement être dans sa phase « masochisme » et Iruka ne savait pas comment il pourrait lui faire perdre cette sale habitude de se détruire à petit feu dès qu'il se sentait amoureux.

Depuis un moment, Iruka essayait de saisir le caractère de Sasuke.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, personne ne savait ce qu'il pensait. Il avait l'air démoli par le refus de Naruto, mais peut-être qu'il était simplement un alcoolique compulsif.

En même temps, il correspondait tout à fait au style d'hommes qui avaient tant fait souffrir Naruto.

Mais, après tout, Kakashi avait aussi été ce type d'homme – l'amour l'avait fait changer.

Il avait cru comprendre que Sasuke aussi avait souffert, Kakashi avait parlé à Iruka de ce que son frère semblait être un fou dangereux.

Iruka était partagé. Cette histoire avait autant de chances de fonctionner que de rater. Et en attendant, les deux garçons souffraient.

Tout cela lui donnait la nausée, il n'en pouvait plus des blessures à répétition de Naruto.

_Je relève le col de ma veste. Il pleut encore. Je marche à pas rapides jusque chez moi, ma voiture est en réparation. C'est toujours les soirs d'orage que les voitures sont en réparation. J'entends des gémissements répétés. Je cherche du regard l'origine de ce bruit._

_Peut-être un animal blessé. Après un moment, je n'entends plus rien. Je m'éloigne et malgré le claquement de la pluie, j'entends des sanglots longs. Je vois à travers le rideau de pluie une silhouette._

_« Qui est là ? » demandé-je._

_Un gémissement douloureux me répond._

_Je m'approche. Un garçon, presque un enfant, est accroupi contre un mur, vaguement à l'abri de la pluie._

_Il lève ses yeux bleus vers moi et je vois l'ampleur du désastre. _

_Ses paupières sont gonflées et violacées, ses cheveux blonds sont pleins de sang, il a des coupures partout sur les joues et les tempes, du sang s'égoutte de sa bouche et de son nez tordu et enflé._

_Quelqu'un l'a battu sauvagement. _

_« Viens avec moi » lui dis-je._

_Il ne sait pas se relever, visiblement ses jambes ont été amochées. Je le prends sur mon dos et il grimace de douleur._

_Il a peut-être des côtes cassées…_

_Je le ramène dans mon appartement où je le lave et je soigne ses blessures._

_Il me dit avoir quinze ans. Quand je lui demande qui lui a fait ça, il ne répond pas._

_Les jours passent, il est toujours chez moi. Après une semaine, il est entièrement rétabli, mis à part quelques os brisés. _

_« Je rentre chez moi » me dit-il._

_Mais c'est où, « chez moi » ? A-t-il des parents ? A-t-il des amis ?_

_« Je vais chez Neji »_

_Et je comprends que c'est lui. Il retourne chez son bourreau. _

_« Tu n'iras nulle part. Je t'ordonne de rester ici. »_

_Malgré tout, il continuera de le voir, de revenir couvert de bleus au corps et à l'âme._

_Je réussis à le persuader de ne plus aller le voir, plus jamais._

_Après quelques temps, il comprend que ce Neji ne l'aime pas, et il se détache de lui._

_Je le croyais sauvé, jusqu'au jour où je l'entends parler au téléphone, les larmes aux yeux._

_Il appelle encore ce monstre, il a besoin d'entendre sa voix si dure, si sèche, si violente._

_Il est à la limite de la schizophrénie. Un jour il hait cet homme mauvais, le lendemain, il l'aime aveuglément, au point de rosir de plaisir en l'écoutant l'insulter._

_Je ferai tout pour qu'il oublie ce type, pour qu'il soit heureux. Mais comme il dit, c'est son premier amour, et « malgré tout, ça compte quand même »._

* * *

Sasuke n'avait qu'une solution : prouver à Itachi qu'il faisait partie du passé. Il n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de souffrir comme il avait souffert. Et pour ce faire, il devait lui prouver qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus le gamin solitaire qu'il avait pu être.

Il devait trouver Naruto, savoir précisément ce qui lui était arrivé, lui faire oublier ces épisodes sombres de sa vie en, par exemple, le prenant dans ses bras et en l'amenant chez lui – non plus pour une unique nuit, mais pour la vie.

Ainsi, il serait débarrassé d'Itachi et il pourrait être avec la personne qu'il aimait – il fallait que ça lui arrive au moins une fois dans sa vie, non ?

Pour commencer, il se décida à aller voir Kakashi et Iruka.

* * *

Kakashi leva la tête de son livre. Il avait entendu un bruit.

-Iruka ! cria-t-il presque en bondissant sur l'arrivant.

-Je vois que je t'ai manqué…

-Viens dans la chambre, j'ai refait le lit.

-Trois jours et tu es déjà en manque ? Incorrigible pervers.

-Je t'aime, tu ne peux pas me refuser ça…

L'argenté vira tous les clients du bar et plaça un carton « fermé pour cause de débordement hormonal » sur la porte de l'établissement.

-Tu exagères, franchement.

-Tout le monde sait que je suis un pervers, de toute façon.

* * *

« Fermé pour cause de débordement hormonal » ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? s'exclama Sasuke en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte du bar.

Il s'assit sur le perron, en attendant que le pervers qui tenait lieu de barman ait satisfait ses pulsions.

S'il avait levé la tête, il aurait vu, trois étages plus haut, la fenêtre de Naruto.

Il aurait vu le blond poser le pied sur le rebord de pierre en s'agrippant au châssis.

Il l'aurait vu se pencher vers le vide, prêt à lâcher le châssis, la dernière chose qui le rattachait à la vie.

* * *

-Neji ?

_-Bordel, encore lui… je te l'ai déjà dit : lâche-moi !_

-Neji je t'aime…

_-Mais ça fait huit ans ! Tu entends ? Huit ans ! Tu comptes t'accrocher à moi aussi lamentablement combien d'années encore ?_

-Neji je voudrais… te revoir. J'ai besoin… de toi.

_-Naruto, _sa voix se fit beaucoup plus douce, _j'ai changé. Je suis marié. J'ai un enfant. Je ne suis plus le Neji que tu as connu. Je ne comprends pas d'où tu sors cette affection pour moi, vu que je passais mon temps à te cogner, mais il faut que tu saches que je ne suis plus comme ça. Huit ans ont passé et il est temps que tu tournes la page._

-Neji, reste comme tu étais… fais-moi souffrir, comme avant… Neji, tu peux pas me faire ça… tu m'aimais, non ?

_-Naruto, tu n'as quand même pas sérieusement pensé ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu sais que c'est faux ! Tu savais quand même bien que c'était perdu d'avance… Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles. Aujourd'hui, j'ai changé, je suis heureux. Tu fais partie du passé, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Oublie mon numéro._

-Merci.

_-De quoi ?_

-Tu as réussi, en sept phrases, à me faire plus souffrir que tu ne l'avais jamais fait en huit ans.

_-Putain, t'es un vrai maso, toi ! Casse-toi de ma vie, laisse-moi en paix. J'ai pas besoin d'un cinglé en plus._

Naruto raccrocha.

Il était étrangement nauséeux. La voix de Neji ne lui suffisait plus… Il avait besoin de vraie souffrance, de douleur physique, de torture mentale.

Il eut un sursaut de lucidité.

S'il continuait ainsi, ça irait de mal de pis et il finirait complètement bon pour l'asile et les électrochocs.

Il sourit étrangement en voyant sa fenêtre ouverte et son instant de lucidité s'évapora.

La mort. C'était si simple et il n'y avait jamais pensé.

Il posa le pied sur le rebord, s'agrippa au châssis et se pencha dans le vide, évaluant la hauteur.

Ça devrait être suffisant pour mourir sur le coup, s'il tombait bien tête la première…

-Merde, Sasuke…

Il revint dans sa chambre.

Comment faire ?

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la sonnerie de son GSM qui lui annonçait qu'il avait reçu un message.

Il le lut et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il avait deux possibilités – et, ô hasard, elles étaient si proches phonétiquement ! – la mort ou l'amour.

Il choisit la mort, puisque l'amour n'apportait jamais rien de bon…

Sauf dans le cas d'Iruka et de Kakashi.

-Mais en même temps, je me demande si c'est vraiment de l'amour : un pervers et un gentil qui se laisse faire…

Non, lui ne pourrait jamais être heureux en couple.

C'était écrit dans les étoiles, Naruto Uzumaki, celui qui était condamné à la solitude et à la souffrance.

* * *

Toc, toc, toc…

-Kashi, je crois qu'on a frappé à la porte.

-Hm… on s'en fout, viens près de moi…

Iruka leva les yeux au ciel, puis se plaça à califourchon au-dessus du torse blanc et barré de légères cicatrices de son amant.

Toc, toc, toc…

-On a encore frappé à la p…

Iruka fut interrompu par un baiser.

-Laisse faire, dit Kakashi en mordillant son cou bronzé.

Iruka adorait voir Kakashi sans son masque. Il était si beau, et ce spectacle lui était exclusivement réservé.

Bam, bam, bam…

-On s'impatiente, dans le couloir… murmura Iruka en étouffant un gémissement de plaisir.

-…

-Tu devrais aller voir.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Bon, j'y vais.

-Non ! Tu m'as manqué, tu peux pas te tirer comme ça pour le premier imbécile qui frappe à la porte !

Ladite porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Kakashi eut tout juste le temps de cacher le bas de son visage derrière l'épaule brune d'Iruka avant que Naruto n'entre comme une tornade.

-On t'a jamais dit que c'était pas poli d'embêter les gens quand ils se retrouvent après trois jours d'absence ? grogna Kakashi, subitement refroidi.

-Kakashi, j'exige que tu vires Sasuke de ton bar ! déclara Naruto, nullement gêné par la vision des deux hommes nus, enlacés sous des draps chiffonnés.

-Plus tard…

-Maintenant ! fit le blond d'une voix suraiguë.

-Et merde. Pour la peine, tu m'achèteras les quatre prochains tomes d'Icha Icha Paradise et tu harcèleras Jiraya jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait dédicacés. Maintenant, sors, que je m'habille.

Naruto sortit en précisant qu'il allait se balader et qu'il ne voulait pas revoir Sasuke à son retour. Kakashi se leva. Il enfila ses vêtements à la hâte et il remit son masque et son bandeau.

-Je viens avec toi, Kashi…

-Hn, tu crois que tu sauras marcher jusque là ? ricana l'argenté.

-Ha, ha, dit Iruka en se levant et en s'habillant lui aussi.

* * *

Sasuke appuya ses doigts contre ses paupières closes.

Il serra les mâchoires en essayant de se persuader que tout allait bien se passer.

La porte dans son dos s'ouvrit sur Kakashi et Iruka.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher d'un ton moqueur :

-Les hormones vont mieux ?

-Oui merci. Entre deux secondes.

-Naruto est là ?

-Non.

-Assieds-toi, dit Iruka.

Sasuke s'assit sur une banquette et regarda les deux hommes s'asseoir face à lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer des traces violacées dans le cou d'Iruka. Ce dernier suivit son regard et plaqua une main dans son cou pour les cacher, rouge de gêne.

-Naruto t'a vu et m'a demandé de te virer du bar.

-Il est là.

-Il est parti se balader le temps que tu te tires. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, continua Kakashi.

-Naruto a eu beaucoup de problèmes avec d'autres hommes avant toi. C'est pourquoi il refuse de te revoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui dit que je vais le faire souffrir ?!

-Je crois que dans l'état où il est, même si tu es extrêmement gentil et doux, il trouvera le moyen d'en souffrir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Il a eu trois coups de foudre depuis ses quinze ans, trois relations qui se sont très mal finies : Neji, Gaara, et l'autre type, dont on n'a jamais su le nom, d'ailleurs, expliqua Iruka. Le premier le battait à sang. Naruto idolâtrait Neji, il était incapable de s'en détacher. Il était persuadé que lui aussi l'aimait et que ces coups étaient des sortes de preuves de son affection.

-C'est ça qui a été le plus dur pour lui, précisa Kakashi. En même temps il aimait et détestait Neji, mais vu qu'il était seul, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter ce type. Il en a développé un besoin de souffrir, car la souffrance était la seule chose que lui offrait celui qu'il aimait.

-C'est pour ça que je dis que même si tu étais gentil, il en souffrirait. Parce qu'il a besoin de ces insultes, ces brimades… c'est dur à comprendre, peut-être, mais il appelle parfois Neji, rien que pour assouvir cette pulsion malsaine.

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

« Ok, je suis amoureux d'un cinglé. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance, je vous jure… »

-Gaara était encore plus bizarre. Il l'a rencontré quand il avait seize ans. Il était très sadique et très jaloux. Il harcelait tout le temps Naruto, ne le laissait jamais en paix… Un jour, Naru est parti vivre chez lui. Moi je ne voulais pas, mais il était amoureux, et je ne l'ai plus revu pendant trois mois, raconta Iruka. Après trois mois, Naruto est revenu à mon appartement, couvert de sang. Gaara l'avait enfermé à double tour dans sa cave pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir, pour pouvoir le surveiller en permanence. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir, mais s'était fait rouer de coups. Pendant encore six mois, Naruto s'est fait harceler par ce malade. J'ai appelé la police car il avait même failli le tuer à plusieurs reprises et aujourd'hui, Gaara est toujours en prison…. Naruto en a d'ailleurs beaucoup souffert, il l'aimait encore.

-Mais… c'est horrible ! grimaça Sasuke.

-Et enfin, le dernier. Un type totalement anonyme, il ne lui a jamais dit ne serait-ce que son prénom. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, il était beaucoup plus vieux que Naruto, qui avait alors dix-sept ans. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois et ce type avait toujours été correct, du moins en ma présence. J'hésitais à laisser Naruto vivre une nouvelle relation avec un homme aussi louche, mais je l'ai laissé faire. Il avait l'air sincèrement heureux. Si j'avais su que cet homme était le pire psychopathe des trois et qu'il torturait mentalement Naruto, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire.

-Torturait mentalement ?

-Il le rendait dépendant de lui, puis il le repoussait, il l'attirait à lui à nouveau, puis l'insultait.

Sasuke grimaça imperceptiblement.

Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-Naruto a été à la limite de la folie, à cause de lui. Puis est arrivé ce fameux jour…

Kakashi détourna le regard, semblant trouver beaucoup d'attrait aux moulures du plafond.

-Naruto était parti pour quelques jours puis était revenu dans la chambre de cet homme. Il a ouvert la porte et est tombé sur…

-Moi, grimaça Kakashi.

-Hein ? demanda Sasuke.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Il faut pas me prendre pour le méchant de cette histoire !

-Pardon ?

-Il trompait régulièrement Naruto. Ce jour-là, c'était avec Kakashi. Il les a donc vus dans le même lit, et évidemment tous ses espoirs se sont effondrés.

-Et ce type, au lieu de s'excuser, l'engueulait violemment.

-Aujourd'hui encore, parfois, Naruto reçoit des messages de cet homme. Malgré tout le mal qu'il lui a fait, ce monstre veut le revoir.

-Il le menace, même, parfois. Il lui dit des trucs du genre « j'ai déjà tué toute ma famille, j'hésiterai pas à te massacrer si tu viens pas me voir ».

-Itachi ! s'exclama Sasuke.

-A tes souhaits.

-C'est mon fr… Vous avez couché avec mon frère ?

-J'ai couché avec à peu de choses près tout Konoha (il se ramassa une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part d'Iruka).

-Itachi a tué tous les Uchiwa.

-Pourquoi ?

Le regard de Sasuke se perdit dans le vide. Il ne répondit pas.

-Enfin bref, on te prévient : si tu veux être avec Naruto, tu as intérêt à t'accrocher, conseilla Kakashi.

-Il m'a dit récemment qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la clef qui ouvrait son cœur, continua Iruka.

-…

-Mais il n'est pas exclu que quelqu'un la trouve. Tu es peut-être ce quelqu'un.

-Itachi… a torturé Naruto… dit Sasuke d'une voix hachée. Je vais le trouver et le flinguer.

-C'est pas pour dire, mais tu as écouté ce qu'on vient de te raconter ? s'inquiéta Kakashi.

-Où habite Naruto ?

-En haut.

Iruka se leva et monta à l'étage. Sasuke le suivit jusqu'à une porte blanche où une main enfantine avait dessiné un grand renard à neuf queues au-dessus duquel il était écrit « NARUTO ».

L'Umino ouvrit la porte et Sasuke entra.

Iruka le laissa seul.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit défait où traînaient un GSM et une enveloppe.

Sasuke prit le GSM et fouilla dans les messages. Il y en avait plusieurs d'Iruka, de Kakashi. Il y en avait beaucoup aussi de Neji et encore plus signés « X ».

-Saloperie d'enfoiré d'Itachi…

Il prit l'enveloppe, la soupesa, puis l'ouvrit.

« Yo Iruka, Kakashi.

Tout à l'heure j'ai ouvert la fenêtre, avec pour but d'en finir avec cette putain de vie. Mais Sasuke était en bas, alors j'ai survécu. Si je m'étais jeté, il aurait bien été capable de vouloir me sauver.

J'ai encore reçu un message de ce type avec qui j'étais il y a six ans.

J'ai pris ma décision. Tant qu'à mourir, autant souffrir une dernière fois, non ?

Je suis parti chez lui.

Son adresse est dans le dernier message qu'il m'a envoyé, mais je doute que je sois encore vivant quand vous vous y pointerez.

Désolé, Iruka, de te laisser tout le travail à la société sur les bras.

Désolé, Kakashi, pour tes Icha Icha Paradise.

Désolé, tous les deux, de pas avoir été plus fort.

Mais tu sais, Iruka, je serai toujours le gamin de quinze ans que t'as ramassé dans la rue.

Les gens changent.

Kakashi a changé, Neji a changé.

Moi, je suis toujours pareil.

Encore désolé.

Naru »

Sasuke étouffa un grognement de rage.

Il reprit le GSM et trouva l'adresse.

-Mais… c'est à la maison…

Cette grande maison familiale, qui appartenait aux Uchiwa, et où Sasuke n'avait plus jamais mis les pieds depuis ses dix-sept ans.

Il sortit en courant, mais Kakashi l'intercepta.

-Où tu vas comme ça ?

-T'as pas un revolver ?

-Euh…

-Passe-le moi.

-Si c'est pour t'exploser la cervelle, je te préviens, tu fais pas ça dans mon bar.

-Je vais flinguer Itachi.

Kakashi plissa les yeux.

-Tu sais où il est ?

-Dépêche-toi de me le donner ou lâche-moi.

-Depuis quand tu me tutoies ?

-Kakashi !

-Tiens. Mais à ta place j'éviterais de me faire arrêter pour fratricide.

Sasuke fila vers la maison Uchiwa.

* * *

Voilà... la suite et fin dans le prochain chapitre... laissez de reviews, pliize, ne serait-ce que pour dire que ce que j'écris est pourri, parce que si j'ai pas de reviews, alors ça vaut pas la peine de poster, autant raconter mes fics à un mur.

A la prochaine^^


	4. Chapter 4

Oh là là j'ai plus aucune review sur cette fic, moi TT

Bon ben je poste le dernier chapitre, le plus pire des quatre (si vous voulez me maudire à jamais d'avoir torturé Naruto, c'est maintenant. C'est dans _ce_ chapitre que notre blondinet atteint le seuil extrême du masochisme (j'ai honteuh TT))

* * *

-Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi. Tu es toujours revenu.

-C'est d'accord mais tuez-moi après.

-Bien, bien. Allons à l'étage. Ici, il fait trop sale.

Naruto regarda le salon. Il y avait des traces brun-rouge sur le sol et les murs. Du sang.

-Quelle chambre tu préfères ? Je te conseille celle de Sasuke, la fenêtre est exposée plein sud.

-Sasuke ?

-Mon très cher frère. Dommage qu'il ait fui, ce jour-là. Je lui avais préparé un si beau cadeau d'anniversaire…

-Vous êtes fou… dit Naruto en voyant une étincelle bizarre s'allumer dans ses yeux.

-Oui, merci ! Donc, nous irons dans la chambre de Sasuke. J'ai toujours aimé faire ce genre de choses dans sa chambre…

Naruto déglutit péniblement.

* * *

Sasuke courait comme un dératé dans Konoha, plus vite que s'il avait eu Sakura et Ino à ses trousses.

Si Itachi posait encore ses sales pattes sur Naruto…

_« Happy birthday to you, Sasu, happy birthday to you… » chantonne-t-il en entrant dans ma chambre. __J'ai peur. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais ce cinglé me fait peur. Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut. Il s'approche encore, je suis presque parti, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder fixement. Il est fou, complètement fou. Depuis deux ans, je me jure chaque matin de ne plus me laisser faire. Il s'approche avec cette corde que je ne connais que trop bien. C'est parce qu'ils étaient au courant qu'il les a tués. Parce qu'ils m'auraient défendu._

* * *

Naruto se coucha sur le lit que lui désignait l'homme. Il tendit ses poignets et l'homme les attacha aux barreaux de la tête du lit avec une corde.

-Tu es tellement plus docile que lui…

-Je ne sais pas de qui vous voulez parler.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Je… je veux l'oublier.

-Je ne sais pas de qui tu veux parler.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. Faites de moi ce que vous voudrez et ayez l'obligeance de me tuer avant de partir.

* * *

Sasuke arriva devant la maison Uchiwa.

Il serra la crosse du revolver dans sa main.

Si Itachi osait faire à Naruto ce qu'il lui avait fait…

* * *

Naruto fixa un point au plafond pendant que l'homme le déshabillait.

Déjà il se sentait partir, il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien.

Peut-être serait-il vraiment fou quand l'homme en aurait fini avec lui.

Il entendit à peine la détonation des deux coups de feu.

* * *

-Oh, Sasu… tu es venu ? quelle surprise ! dit Itachi d'une voix douce, tandis qu'il terminait d'ôter ses vêtements à Naruto.

-Détache-le.

-Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois, mon cher Sasu.

Sasuke leva son arme.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Détache-le.

-Ou tu me tues, c'est ça ?

-Je te tuerai de toute façon.

-Alors, quelle importance si je le détache, Sasu ?

-Parce que moi, tu ne m'as jamais détaché.

-Jaloux ?

-Va te faire foutre.

Il tira une balle dans le genou droit d'Itachi.

-Détache-le. Maintenant.

Itachi sourit étrangement, mais ne bougea pas.

-Tu sais, Sasu, je ne les ai pas tués pour la raison que tu crois.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es persuadé que je les ai tués parce qu'ils auraient pu te défendre de moi. Mais je m'en fichais qu'ils te défendent, tu sais. Je les ai tués comme ça. Pour qu'il ne te reste que moi. Comme j'ai fait avec ce garçon, Naruto. Il n'avait plus que moi. Même cet imbécile d'Iruka ne lui suffisait plus.

-…

-Tu aurais fini comme lui maintenant. Complètement fou.

-C'est toi qui es fou.

-Lui aussi. Il s'est pointé ici en disant : « faites-moi souffrir puis tuez-moi ». Je l'ai rendu fou. Regarde, il ne réagit même pas.

C'en était trop pour Sasuke. Il tira une balle dans le ventre de son frère.

* * *

_C'était tellement dur de les aimer…et tellement étrange. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Être heureux ou souffrir. Le blanc ou le noir. Ils m'ont détruit, il ne me reste qu'à mourir. J'imagine Iruka et Kakashi, à la maison, ils m'attendent… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision…_

_Mais c'est trop tard. Déjà, je suis attaché à ce lit, dans ces draps qui seront mon linceul. Déjà je m'apprête à souffrir une dernière fois, avant la mort._

_Soudain, j'ai peur. Est-ce que je veux vraiment souffrir ? Ce type m'a retourné le cerveau, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir._

_Sasuke, je te hais !_

_Tout allait si mal avant, j'étais si bien dans ma douleur. Et maintenant je veux juste me détacher et le retrouver, être heureux…_

_Sasuke, je te déteste…_

_Mais je fais toujours les mauvais choix. J'aurais mieux fait de détester ceux que j'ai aimés. Alors peut-être que je dois aimer ceux que je déteste ?_

_Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête._

_Je t'aime ou je te hais ?_

_Bonheur ou souffrance ?_

_Bonheur ! Je veux le bonheur, laissez-moi vivre !_

_Mais du plus profond des brumes de mon cerveau j'entends deux coups de feu._

_Trop tard, il m'a tué._

* * *

-Naruto ! Naruto ! Bordel, tu vas répondre ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il était de retour dans sa chambre.

-Je suis pas mort ?

-Hein ?

-Vous foutez quoi ici ? Je vous ai dit que je voulais plus vous voir !

-Ça fait plaisir. Je viens de te sauver de mon taré de frère et tu m'engueules. Et en plus tu me vouvoies

-C'est toi qui as tiré ?

-Hm, hm.

-Tu vas te retrouver en prison.

-Non, il n'est pas mort. Et puis, vu que je l'ai livré à la police, je suis quasiment un héros.

-Classe.

-…

-Jusqu'où il avait été ?

-Qui ça ?

-Ton frère… il en était où quand tu es arrivé ?

-Il ne t'a rien fait.

-Où est Iruka ? Et Kakashi ?

-En bas. Je voulais te demander… si tu allais bien.

-Ouais…

-Non, je veux dire : vraiment bien ? T'as pas envie d'appeler Neji ou je sais pas quelle autre andouillerie ?

-Je… n'ai plus envie… d'aimer des cinglés.

-…

-Seulement des types bien.

-Ah.

-Sasuke, tu es un type bien.

-Oui, mais toi t'es cinglé.

-Mais non ! Je te jure… je vais mieux.

* * *

Iruka décolla son oreille de la porte blanche, soulagé, et se retourna.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kakashi.

-Yo Kashi ! souffla-t-il d'un ton innocent.

-Ça t'arrive souvent d'écouter aux portes ?

-Euh…

-Et moi qui te prenais pour un adulte responsable…

-C'est toi qui dis ça, monsieur J'ai-couché-avec-à-peu-de-choses-près-tout-Konoha ?

-C'était il y a six ans ! Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je te jure qu'il n'y a eu que toi ! Ruka… je t'aime…

-C'est beau, l'amour ! se moqua Naruto en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Hé, au fait, pour te faire regretter de nous avoir fait nous inquiéter, j'ai doublé tes dettes, tu me dois huit Icha Icha Paradise, rétorqua Kakashi.

-Hein ? Mais alors, tu me dois huit ramen.

-Rien que des gamins, conclut Sasuke en s'appuyant contre le chambranle.

* * *

**Yosshi:** Alors, les points poisitifs de cette fic... ça se finit bien... c'est du sasunaru... à part ça, je vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de positif -_-"""

**Naruto: **Points négatifs: je suis un maso fini...

**Sasuke: **Je me suis fait violer par mon frère...

**Itachi: **Je suis un gros cinglé sanguinaire...

**Gaara: **Je suis méchant...

**Iruka: **Je suis une mère-poule...

**Naruto: **Je vais volontairement pour me faire violer par Itachi...

**Neji: **Je suis un méchant psychopathe...

**Yosshi: **TT-TT je sais, je sais, cette fic est pourrie TT-TT

**Itachi: **des reviews pour encourager l'auteure?

**Yosshi: **Merciiii Ita-chaaan TT

**Itachi *active ses sharingans*: **Ne m'approche pas, tarée!!


End file.
